To Make You Feel My Love
by Rogue Amazon Boo
Summary: A tough case and a brief roof top moment. As always, a little DL before the new season.


Disclaimer: Not mine, wish they were.

Author's note: Really short story for ya all mainly because I'm not feelin' the DL love around here lately and way too many people are all about tearing down my favorite country girl right now. So here is a moment, brief and to the point. Bring on third season Zuiker. We're ready for ya.

To Make You Feel My Love

By

Rogue Amazon Boo

_Storms are raging on a rolling sea, down the highway of regret. The winds of change are blowing wild and free, but you ain't seen nothing like me yet._

_Garth Brooks – To Make You Feel My Love _

New York in the evening had a subtle beauty to it. The skyline would turn burnished red and gold while the sun slowly sank behind the back drop of skyscrapers. It wasn't a wheat field but it wasn't bad either.

Lindsay Monroe watched the sun stroll lazily across the western sky and rubbed her hands over her arms.

She had come up on the roof seeking a little peace and solitude before she had to face Mac and explain to him why she felt the need to take herself off her and Danny's most recent case.

It wasn't a conversation she was looking forward to.

I the back of her mind she saw the scene again. The two small bodies twisted in a way that nature had never intended. As long as she lived she would never understand how anyone could do that to children.

Sighing she tipped her head into the light breeze, taking comfort where she could find it. She closed her eyes tightly and tried to banish the pictures in her head. She needed to find her center, her control.

She was finding it impossible to find either.

She was so engrossed that she didn't hear the person behind her until strong arms gently encircled her waist and pulled her against a strong chest. She started, slightly.

"You talk to Mac yet, Montana?" Lindsay sighed. Danny. She made to pull out of his arms but he tightened his grip and she felt his warm breath caress her earlobe.

"No way, Monroe. You need to stay right here."

"Danny," she protested. He sighed and buried his head in the crook of her neck. Lindsay froze.

"Just give me this, Lindsay. It don't gotta mean anything ya don't want it to. I know ya ain't made your mind up yet," he mumbled against her throat. Lindsay sucked in a ragged breath and finally relaxed into his embrace.

She felt him smile against her throat and leave a feathery kiss over her skin. She fought not to shiver.

"Now, I ain't gonna ask you why you ran out on me today. Even though I really wanna know what was behind it. All we are gonna do is stand here for a few minutes and you are gonna let me hold on to you."

Lindsay almost smiled.

"I'm sorry about that Danny. I just couldn't…"

He nodded, tightened his grip, and nuzzled the crook of her neck. Lindsay's eyes fluttered shut.

They stayed like that and Lindsay had never known that she could feel so safe in the arms of a man. He was right, she wasn't ready to do anything about how she felt yet, but she wasn't about to throw away this moment for the entire world.

Danny felt the same way. He knew after the talk they had that she wasn't ready for what he had in mind when he thought about her, but that didn't mean he had to stop trying. Right now, trying meant holding her and giving her just a little bit of his strength. He could do that and he could do that without asking one of the million burning questions pouring through his mind right now.

Jesus, she felt good in his arms. The light sent of her hair filled his nostrils, her soft body swayed gently against his, and the salt of her skin danced on his lips. He could stay here for a million years and never get tired.

Lindsay leaned into him almost involuntarily, breathing in the clean scent of his soap and willing her tears not to fall. She couldn't believe how she had lost it today. She had thought she was over it, thought with the move she had moved beyond it.

But when she had seen the children…

Danny had to feel the slight shudder that went through her small frame but he didn't say anything. Instead she felt his lips brush against the skin of her neck again, and she shivered for a different reason.

She knew that she was going to have to go and tell Mac why she bailed on this case but not yet. Not yet.

She shouldn't be letting him hold her like this. She shouldn't be giving in to him but she couldn't help it.

Slowly she pulled out of his arms, turned, opened her eyes, and tilted her head back so she could look into his. Deliberately she leaned forward and brushed her lips against his softly, once, twice. Danny answered with a groan and gently, oh so gently sucked her full lower lip into his mouth and barely brushed his tongue along hers before pulling back. He grinned slightly as he enfolded her against his chest and buried his head in her shoulder again.

She sighed as he rubbed her back and murmured nonsense in her ear.

She had never met anyone like him and she had a sinking feeling that she could wander this earth forever and never find his like again.

Lindsay reluctantly pulled away and reached up to rub the faint trace of her lipstick marking his lower lip away with her thumb.

"I need to go see Mac before he leaves." Danny nodded and reached out to tuck a stray strand of her silky hair behind her ear.

"Ya go do what ya gotta do, Monroe." She graced him with a faint smile, nodded and walked away from him. Danny stood and watched her go.

He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. One of these days though she was going to be coming his way instead of always leaving him.

He could wait for her. In the mean time though he was going to do everything he knew how to make her understand that what they had was more than just a mild flirtation.

His love was stronger than that and she couldn't help but feel it.

It was just a matter of time.


End file.
